


i can’t commit to a thing (be it heart or hospital)

by believresneverdie (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, It’s great, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Sickfic, pete hits patrick in the face and then the latter confesses his love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/believresneverdie
Summary: The one where Pete hits Patrick in the face on the first show of the Honda Civic Tour, and they fall in love.





	i can’t commit to a thing (be it heart or hospital)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epilogues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/gifts).



> a surprise gift to the lovely epilogues, an extremely talented writer who’s supported me since my very first fic and will forever be loved here on my ao3... please remember to support my work and leave kudos/comments if you enjoy!

Ever since the video for Grand Theft Autumn, Pete was obsessed with spinning on stage.

Andy didn’t really care. Patrick and Joe always went along with it. They found it irritating but would never say it to Pete’s face in fear of upsetting him, so they just ducked and moved out of the way whenever Pete came too close for comfort, a red-and-black spinning mess.

It was May 11th, 2007, and Fall Out Boy were informed that there was, quite literally, going to be rain on their parade. Patrick groaned and went off somewhere to help the guitar techs or work on new tracks. Joe laughed. “It’ll be like a party in the rain, only the confetti is, like, the rain, dude!” Pete was almost positive he was high.

The show began, and halfway through “Thriller”, Pete heard a deafening snap while he was mid-spin, and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back to see Patrick had a gash in his face, and his lips were dripping with coppery blood. He fell into Pete’s arms, and an ambulance was called.

One week after the incident, Pete visited Patrick in the hospital. He blamed himself for everything, so he brought some balloons, along with Patrick’s favorite magazines and chocolates. He knew firsthand that the hospital could get desolate and lonely after a while.

When he arrived in Patrick’s room, he was surprised to see the younger man smiling gleefully. “Hey, baby. Thank you so much for coming.” _”Baby”? What’s going on?_ Everything seemed to echo in Pete’s mind, because _maybe Patrick thought it was Anna_ , oh god, what if he fucked up his head— “C’mere, Pete... C’mon.. I missed you so much...”

Pete came over, setting the magazines and chocolates on the tray. “Hey, ‘Trick, uh... You know we’re not dating, right? Like, don’t get me wrong, I’d love that, but you.. You have a girl at home.”

Patrick burst out laughing, and he covered his mouth with his hands. Pete knew it was because he didn’t like the way his lips looked when he laughed or smiled or spoke. It made his heart hurt, but the pain was overwhelmed by the joy of seeing Patrick happy. “I don’t have a girlfriend anymore, Pete. I broke up with her when she came to visit. It just wasn’t working out,” he said. “We’re on good terms, just...”

“Just what?” Pete was curious. Dangerously curious.

“I think maybe you _did_ mess me up when you hit me, because all I could think about when I woke up was that I loved you more than anything.”

“Even if I hit you and busted open your face?”

“Yes, even though you did that. We’re in a band, love, things happen. I love you all the same.”

The incident instantly went from being Pete’s greatest regret in the world to his most treasured memory. After all, he never would have started dating his future husband if he didn’t hit him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! a reminder that i do take prompts/requests in my comments or to my e-mail at atheiavorsik@gmail.com. i also need a beta reader, and you can contact me about that through the same e-mail.


End file.
